Project Science: The End -Complete-
by Namimaki22
Summary: Alam itu ayat-ayat-Nya, yang tidak Ia tulis, tapi terlukis indah di langit dan bumi. Alam itu ayat-ayat-Nya, yang tak termuat dalam surat-surat, tapi tergurat indah dari Qalam suci-Nya. Belajar tentang alam itu… bagi ayah, sama halnya dengan belajar memahami Tuhan, Hinata/Oneshot ke-2 Ane bertema Sci-fi, silahkan dinikmati :)


**…**

_"Alam itu ayat-ayat-Nya, yang tidak Ia tulis, tapi terlukis indah di langit dan bumi. Alam itu ayat-ayat-Nya, yang tak termuat dalam surat-surat, tapi tergurat indah dari Qalam suci-Nya. Belajar tentang alam itu_**… **_bagi ayah, sama halnya dengan belajar memahami Tuhan__,__ Hinata."_

Hinata ingat kalimat-kalimat dramatis, yang dituturkan almarhum ayahnya saat ia masih kecil.

Ingatan-ingatan itu muncul perlahan-lahan... bagai gelembung-gelembung yang muncul ke permukaan dari kegelapan sumur tak berbatas.

Ketika Hinata masih kecil, ayahnya sering mengajaknya bermain di balkon lantai dua rumahnya. Balkon itu didesain sedemikian rupa, hingga menyerupai observatorium dadakan, yang biasa dibangun oleh para astronom; saat mereka melihat fenomena langit berlangsung jauh dari observatorium resmi terdekat.

Bermodalkan satu teleskop standar, ketika malam cerah, dimana rasi bintang biduk terlihat jelas di angkasa; Hinata kecil akan mulai rewel bertanya ini-itu hingga ayahnya yang seorang astrofisikawan senior kewalahan.

Hinata juga ingat kalimat-kalimat terakhir ayahnya sebelum maut menjemputnya. Di suatu malam dingin di rumah sakit lokal, saat Hinata masih remaja berseragam SMA, saat ia menggenggam erat tangan dingin dan pucat ayahnya, dengan mata sembab akibat tangis yang tak lagi mampu dibendungnya.

_"Hinata... Tuhan punya banyak skenario untuk menghapus satu kehidupan dari kanvasnya. Tuhan juga punya sejumlah skenario-skenario cantik lainnya... untuk menghapus sejumlah kanvas-kanvas lain. Hinata... ketika salah satu skenario itu dijalankan... jangan sampai menyesal..."_

Waktu itu pikiran Hinata terlalu kalut untuk menafsirkan apa maksud dari kalimat-kalimat terakhir ayahnya yang eksentrik. Yang ia ingat jelas, dirinya merasa kehilangan salah satu penopang hidupnya di dunia ini. Ibu Hinata –yang waktu itu berada disampingnya– sontak memeluk tubuh kaku suaminya.

Kini Hinata paham, maksud dari skenario-skenario yang dikatakan oleh sang ayah. Kini Hinata mengerti, sebab kesedihan ayahnya saat ia pulang dari kampus tempatnya mengajar.

Hinata menginjak pedal gas mobilnya mencapai kecepatan diatas dua-ratus. Menelusuri jalanan berkabut dikala subuh di jalan utama menuju Tokyo. Jalanan itu terlalu sepi untuk ukuran jalur transportasi utama.

Radio di _dashboard_ mobilnya masih menyiarkan berita basi mengenai bencana supernova yang tidak lama lagi akan merusak biosfer bumi. Berita basi karena mungkin para pendengarnya sudah banyak yang mengungsi di _shelter-shelter*_ buatan Pemerintah.

**_A/N*: _**Shelter_ adalah tempat berlindung atau sesuatu yang dapat kita gunakan untuk melindungi diri dari bahaya massal yang mengacam keberlangsungan hidup umat menusia, seperti: bencana perang atau sejenisnya._

Akhir-akhir ini memang beredar rumor mengenai skenario kehancuran bumi lewat supernova di media telekomunikasi seluruh dunia.

Hinata sendiri pernah mengakses laman _web_ lembaga-lembaga penelitian luar angkasa –seperti NASA atau NOAA– yang marak mengedarkan rumor-rumor seperti itu di internet. Lembaga-lembaga penelitian itu bahkan menyertakan hipotesis-hipotesis detail beserta hasil-hasil pencitraan gambar dari teropong luar angkasa _Hubble_ atau _Swift_.

Berita-berita itu memicu intuisi Hinata untuk menggunakan salah satu teropong di Observatorium* Koyo beberapa jam yang lalu.

**_A/N*:_**_ Observatorium merupakan gedung yang dilengkapi dengan alat-alat (seperti teleskop) untuk keperluan penyelidikan benda-benda angkasa (Sumber: Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia)._

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menggunakan fasilitas di kampusnya itu beberapa hari yang lalu, sejak kepanikan massa mulai menyebar di segala sudut kota Kyoto layaknya patogen. Tapi, tim astronom gabungan dari Koyo dan Pemerintah selalu melarangnya masuk dengan dalih 'demi keamanan'.

Hinata yang hanya mahasiswi tahun kedua "Fakultas Teknik Astronomi" itu terpaksa harus mengalah, menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Hinata masih mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wajah cantiknya, yang biasanya dipoles bedak dan maskara kini terlihat tak keruan penuh air mata. Rambut hitam panjangnya, yang selalu diikat ekor kuda juga agak berantakkan.

Kini... mobil SUV hitamnya telah memasuki perbatasan antara Osaka dan Tokyo.

…

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata membujuk Profesor Hiruzen –ketua umum Observatorium Koyo yang masih membujang diusianya yang ke-70 tahun– agar ia diijinkan menggunakan teleskop refraktor ganda _Zeiss*_ di observatorium.

**_A/N*:_** _Teleskop refraktor ganda_ _Zeiss_ _merupakan jenis teleskop refraktor –menggunakan lensa cembung– yang terdiri dari dua teleskop utama dan satu teleskop pencari. Dua teleskop utamanya terbagi lagi menjadi satu teleskop visual dan satu teleskop fotografi (Sumber: Internet). _

Teleskop refraktor ganda _itu_ terletak di dalam sebuah gedung bernuansa putih; dengan atap kubah yang dapat diputar 360° ke segala arah. Di kubah terdapat celah selebar roda truk yang dapat dibuka dan ditutup melalui panel kontrol.

Profesor Hiruzen menekan panel kontrol di ruangan itu. Atap kubah berputar pelan disertai bunyi bising dari gesekan gerigi-gerigi besi. Celah itu bergeser sedikit lalu berhenti.

Menggunakan teleskop pencari yang berdiameter 60 cm, Hinata memulai kesibukkannya mencari letak gugus bintang Pegasi. Usai menemukan koordinat yang tepat, ia beralih menggunakan satu dari dua teleskop utama. Tiga teleskop itu tergabung dalam satu kesatuan teleskop besar berbentuk tabung berwarna putih.

Hinata menggunakan teleskop visual yang lebih sensitif pada panjang gelombang kuning, guna mempertajam pengamatannya pada bintang Pegasi A dan bintang Pegasi B dalam sistim bintang ganda di konstelasi Pegasi.

Hinata sangat girang ia mampu memastikan keakuratan rumor yang beredar luas di media elektronik dunia.

Apa yang selanjutnya memenuhi pandangan matanya adalah kebenaran pahit yang selama ini disangkalnya... detak jantung Hinata berdetak diluar batas kewajaran. Keringat dingin merembes keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, yang kontras dengan dinginnya suhu Kota Kazeana malam itu. Tabuhnya gemetar... Profesor Hiruzen yang ada disampingnya sedikit gugup.

Sejenak Hinata melepas pandangannya dari teleskop. Dia melongo menatap Profesor Hiruzen. Wajahnya sarat kengerian. Saraf-saraf di kepalanya menegang, mengirimkan berjuta-juta sinyal ke otaknya yang dirambati ilusi mengerikan.

Astronom senior itu bingung harus berkata apa agar bisa menenangkan mahasiswi manis didepannya.

Di ruang bersejarah bernuansa putih itu hanya ada kebisuan dari keduanya.

Hinata kembali memandang melalui teleskop. Apa yang dilukiskan disisi lain teleskop adalah pencitraan penyerapan materi gas berskala besar dari bintang maha merah Pegasi A oleh bintang katai putih Pegasi B, yang jaraknya tak jauh dari Planet Bumi.

Sekitar sepuluh parsek menurut sistem penghitungan paralak, atau sekitar tiga puluh tahun cahaya.

Pencitraan digitalisasi teknologi CCD yang sangat akurat membuat gambaran bom nuklir alami itu semakin mengerikan dibenak Hinata. Ia membayangkan ribuan bom nuklir diledakkan secara bersamaan, dan melahap dirinya beserta orang-orang yang disayanginya kedalam lautan badai api dahsyat, tanpa ada tempat untuk bersembunyi... Seketika otot wajahnya semakin menegang.

Hinata kembali menatap Profesor Hiruzen, yang masih bingung harus berkata apa pada mahasiswi cantik di depannya.

Hinata masih menatap Profesor Hiruzen. Ia ingin sebuah jawaban. Jawaban dari seorang pakar yang telah mendalami ilmu astrofisika selama bertahun-tahun. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Profesor Hiruzen, seorang kepala pengamat Observatorium Koyo yang tentunya tau seluruh rincian fenomena itu.

Profesor Hiruzen menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Itu adalah sistem bintang biner Pegasa A & Pegasa B…"

Hinata tahu, sistem bintang biner atau sistem bintang ganda adalah sistem bintang yang saling mengorbit satu sama lain.

Hinata juga tahu, bintang katai putih adalah fase akhir kehidupan bintang, yang massanya sekitar lima kali massa matahari.

Yang Hinata tidak tahu; kenapa sistem bintang ganda, yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan bumi, yang sedang mengalami proses menuju keruntuhan total, tak pernah sekalipun disinggung ketika ia belajar di jurusan itu.

"Susunan bintang itu ditemukan oleh seorang astronom Jerman di tahun 1993. Dan sejak saat itu… banyak spekulasi mulai beredar di kalangan astronom mengenai kapan bintang katai putih itu akan mencapai batas maksimum _Chandrashekar_*… sebelum akhirnya meledak… menjadi supernova golongan 1a," ucap Profesor Hiruzen dengan suara terbata-bata.

**_A/N*: _**_Chandrashekar adalah massa maksimum dari suatu bintai katai putih, dan kira-kira besarnya 31030 kg, sekitar 1,44 kali dari massa matahari dan bergantung pada susunan kimia dari bintang itu (Sumber: Wikipedia Bahasa Indonesia)._

"Jujur… kami masih belum mampu memprediksi kapan bintang itu akan meledak. Selama ini... kami hanya memantau dan mengarahkan Pemerintah agar menyatakan kode siaga satu," lanjutnya.

Hinata merasa ngeri dengan semua kekonyolan ini. Kalau saja sekali ini saja dia nurut apa kata teman-temannya, dan melupakan semua kegiatan-kegiatan konyol tentang investigasi. Mungkin efeknya tidak akan "semengerikan" ini.

"Apa… apa Pemerintah tahu semua ini?" Tanya Hinata.

Profesor Hiruzen mengangguk. Mengalirkan sedikit kelegaan di hati Hinata.

"Tapi _shelter_ yang dibangun Pemerintah tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan badai kosmis skala besar," kata Profesor Hiruzen. Kata-kata yang menarik kembali kelegaan yang sempat tertanam di hati Hinata.

Pundak Hinata merosot. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis yang bisa tumpah kapan saja.

Dibenaknya, yang muncul adalah sosok ibunya, yang tersenyum simpul sambil meneteskan air mata sebelum akhirnya tersapu debu kosmis, dan jilatan api merah membara.

Sontak tangis yang tadi ditahannya mengucur deras. Bunyi _sesenggukkan_ terdengar jelas di telinga Prefesor Hiruzen, membuatnya jadi kalangkabut.

Wajar jika Hinata menangis. Dia masih remaja. Baru dua puluh tahun, dan seorang gadis. Perasaannya yang sangat sensitif, dan pikirannya yang masih labil, merasa terkoyak menyimak berita pemusnahan total dalam waktu relatif dekat.

Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas wajah. Pundaknya bergerak turun-naik, menandakan tangisnya yang tak kunjung reda.

Profesor Hiruzen bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Seumur hidup, dia belum pernah punya anak.

"Inikah kiamat? Apa Tuhan sudah tak lagi menyayangi kita!?" Tanya Hinata disela-sela tangisnya.

Pertanyaan itu terasa menggelitik bagi Profesor Hiruzen. Dia seorang astrofisikawan senior, yang tidak mempercayai akan konsep ketuhanan. Tapi, demi gadis rapuh didepannya dia terpaksa menjawab.

"Tidak," kata Profesor Hiruzen seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Ini bukan kiamat. Bumi berusia lebih dari empat koma lima miliar tahun. Dan di tahun-tahun awal pembentukkannya, bumi telah mengalami berbagai macam bencana yang jauh lebih dahsyat dari ini. Bumi tak selemah yang kau kira." Kata Hiruzen kepada gadis itu.

"Tapi kalau maksudmu kiamat bagi spesies manusia... mungkin ya. Selain gelombang kejut skala besar dan materi-materi kosmis... radiasi sinar gamma yang dihasilkan dari ledakan bintang pada jarak sedekat itu mampu merusak ozon bumi... Menyebabkan organisme-organisme di bumi terkena paparan sinar x dan sinar ultraviolet secara langsung... Hal itu cukup untuk memusnahkan sembilan-puluh-lima persen spesies manusia."

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu suka perkataan Profesor Hiruzen yang terlalu meremehkan. Hinata seorang muslim. Dia salat, mengaji, puasa, membayar zakat, dan semua kegiatan-kegiatan agamis lainnya. Menyebut manusia dengan sebutan "spesies" tentunya sangat mengganggu jiwanya.

Hinata menunduk. Seluruh kekuatan terasa meninggalkan raganya.

Sekali lagi, Hinata teringat ibunya di Tokyo. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu keluar dari Observatorium Koyo.

Dalam hening, ia meninggalkan Profesor Hiruzen yang masih berdiri di samping teleskop. Dalam hening, siluet tubuh Hinata berjalan menjauh dari tempat yang menyuntikkan kengerian di benaknya itu. Dalam hening, pikiran Hinata di penuhi oleh satu-satunya sosok yang paling disayanginya, yang masih tersisa di dunia ini. Ibunya...

Sambil menghapus tangisnya yang mengalir deras, langkah kaki Hinata terdengar semakin jauh dari Observatorium Koyo.

…

Jalanan di kota Tokyo sepi pagi ini. Hanya sebuah mobil SUV warna hitam yang terlihat melenggang membelah jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Mobil itu membelok tajam di pojokan di sisi kiri jalan. Lalu masuk ke kompleks perumahan, yang kebanyakan dinding rumahnya bercat cokelat muda.

Di deretan kiri kompleks perumahan –nomor lima dari portal masuk perumahan– mobil SUV hitam itu melesak masuk, lalu berhenti di halaman depan sebuah rumah tingkat dua. Seorang gadis muda cantik dengan rambut hitam diikat kuncir kuda keluar dari pintu kemudi.

Hinata meninggalkan sebagian besar barang-barangnya di Kyoto. Usai meyakinkan keraguannya atas bencana yang akan mempengaruhi hampir seluruh ekosistem bumi, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo; ke tempat kelahirannya. Ia ingin agar hari-hari terakhirnya ia gunakan berdua bersama ibu tercintanya.

Kalau saja hari ini adalah hari biasa, seharusnya Hinata masih berada di Kyoto. Bercanda dengan teman-teman kuliahnya, atau berlomba untuk popularitas dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Hinata menginjakkan kaki di lantai marmer cokelat di beranda rumahnya. Sedikit menenangkan hatinya yang sedari tadi kacau dan tertekan.

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu, yang menyuguhkan aroma kesejukan. Belum sempat Hinata menyentuh kenop pintu, pintu itu telah dibuka dari dalam.

Di balik pintu itu berdiri sosok ibunya, yang masih mengenakan mukena putih. Sontak Hinata memeluknya. Padahal, baru semingguan ia tak bertemu ibunya.

Yamasaki Aisyah, seorang wanita berumur 40, lantas memeluk erat tubuh anaknya yang kini menjelma menjadi seorang gadis.

Hinata mengencangkan pelukannya, seakan-akan, itulah kesempatan terakhirnya memeluk ibunya.

Tokyo bagai kota mati.

Sebagian besar penghuninya lebih memilih tinggal di _shelter-shelter_ buatan Pemerintah daripada di rumah mereka sendiri. Hanya menyisakan orang-orang skeptis, komplotan preman, atau orang-orang pasrah seperti Hinata dan ibunya, yang masih punya nyali beraktivitas di luar _shelter_ antinuklir.

Di serambi rumah tingkat dua itu, acara melepas rindu itu masih berlangsung. Masing-masing menangis, dari sebab yang sama namun dari bentuk kasih sayang yang berbeda.

Wanita itu melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap wajah anaknya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya, menampakkan gurat-gurat keriput halus.

Hinata balas menatap ibunya yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Ia menatap wajahnya yang penuh tumpahan kerinduan itu sangat lama. Seakan ingin melukiskan semua momen-momen itu ke dalam otaknya.

Aisyah membelai wajah halus putrinya penuh kasih sayang. Menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia menarik wajah Hinata supaya mendekat, lalu mencium keningnya penuh cinta.

Hinata memejamkan mata di sela-sela tangisnya. Ketakutan yang tadi sempat menenggelamkannya kini berkurang perlahan-lahan. Hinata menikmati setiap detail momen itu.

Ketika Sang Ibu menatap keatas melalui pundak anaknya… kilatan cahaya merah menyilaukan datang dari segala penjuru langit. Bagai bom nuklir yang diledakkan secara serempak, partikel-partikel gas karbon dan oksigen bersuhu ribuan derajat Kelvin itu memenuhi seluruh atmosfer bumi. Diiringi kilatan cahaya menyilaukan dan bunyi "bedebum" keras…

Skenario penghapusan massal telah dimulai…

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Ibunya. Ketakutan kembali mengambil alih. Tapi kali ini ia mampu mengontrol ketakutannya. Hinata menggenggam erat tangan ibunya…

Jilatan-jilatan gas panas disertai bunyi memekakan dan cahaya menyilaukan memangkas habis seluruh permukaan bumi bagian utara. Radiasi gamma, sinar x, sinar ultraviolet memadati biosfer bumi seabad kedepan. Skenario Tuhan dan mekanisme alam mengakhiri masa berjayanya _homo sapiens…_

.

**_Project Science: The End –Complete-_**


End file.
